Anhelo
by Jez0209
Summary: La abrazó con fuerza, y se dio cuenta, que lo que sentía por ella era mucho más profundo que simple anhelo. Traducción de mi fic "Longing".


_**Sólo una traducción de un fic mío que primero subí en inglés. Espero que les guste. **_

**Anhelo **

El día que Spike regresó al Bebop, Jet no estaba ahí. Había estado buscando la nave durante meses por todo el Sistema Solar y finalmente, la había encontrado en Venus. No perdió tiempo, y se dirigió ahí esa misma noche.

Era una noche calurosa; el aire se sentía denso y húmedo. Sin la chaqueta puesta, la camisa arremangada y las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, Spike caminaba lentamente, muy lentamente. Cuando finalmente llegó a su destino, se quedó quieto y clavó sus ojos marrón rojizo en la puerta del hangar frente a él, decidiendo, cavilando, preguntándose. Después de unos minutos de indecisión, la abrió, y ahí, de pie a unos metros de él, se encontraba la razón por la que había estado tan dubitativo.

Seguramente ella había escuchado ruidos, pues le estaba apuntando con una pistola. Qué ironía. Ella le había dicho adiós apuntándole con su arma, y ahora lo recibía de la misma manera. Spike la observó cuidadosamente, tratando de descifrar su expresión. No fue difícil; no estaba seguro de si era porque se había vuelto mejor leyendo a las personas o si ella se había vuelto fácil de leer. Primero, la determinación de dispararle a quién fuera que se hubiera atrevido a entrar en el Bebop; después, la conmoción que inundó sus ojos verdes, siendo esto último rápidamente sustituido por una mirada llena de dolor y resentimiento que llegó hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Faye bajó su arma al igual que sus ojos tristes, y le pasó por un lado sin decir palabra. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? Spike no lograba comprenderlo, y solamente pudo reaccionar hasta que escucho el sonido de la nave de Faye al despegar.

Los días pasaron, y las cosas entre Spike y Faye no mejoraron. Ella hacía todo lo que podía para hacerlo sentir incómodo mientras Jet hacía todo lo que estaba en sus manos para enmendar las cosas entre ellos. A Spike le tenía sin cuidado, pero no iba a permitir que ella siguiera ignorándolo. Era como si todavía no asimilara que estaba vivo. Bajo ninguna circunstancia le dirigía la palabra, pero a veces Spike la descubriría mirándolo del mismo modo en que lo había hecho el día en que llegó, con dolor, resentimiento y ahora, por si fuera poco, enojo, y eso lo hacía sentir terriblemente mal. Estaba tan cerca de desistir en obtener su perdón, pero entonces recordó que él nunca se había dado por vencido. Ya fuera un sueño inexistente o un plato de tallarines, Spike Spiegel nunca había renunciado a nada. Él sentía la inexplicable necesidad de hacerle saber lo que había sentido mientras estuvo lejos, aunque ni él mismo lo sabía con certeza.

Unos días después, se encontraban en Júpiter; el blanco de la nieve cubriéndolo todo. Sólo él y ella. Spike se las había arreglado para que Jet convenciera a Faye de que fuera con él; más bien, Spike se las había arreglado para que Jet obligara a Faye a ir con él, ganándose una mirada de profundo desprecio por parte de Faye. Él sabía de antemano lo que iba a suceder; Faye lo ignoraría camino a Júpiter, mientras intentaban atrapar a la presa y de vuelta al Bebop. Quizás hasta le dispararía. Spike estaba seguro de que ella había soñado con dispararle en al menos un par de ocasiones.

Todo eso sucedió –excepto el dispararle–. Como era de esperarse, Faye se había empeñado en hacerlo sentir invisible todo el tiempo. Cuando finalmente entregaron a la presa a las autoridades, Faye desapareció, obligándolo a buscarla en cada rincón del quinto planeta. La encontró por casualidad en un bar mientras pasaba por el rumbo. Sabía que de entrar, ella trataría de huir de él. No supo por qué, pero se limitó a esperarla pacientemente afuera, sentado sobre la nieve fría a un lado de la puerta. Faye salió una hora después, y cuando se percató de su presencia, lo miró como si apenas hubiera descubierto que él seguía con vida. Spike estaba entumecido por el frío, pero la manera en que Faye lo miraba, lo reconfortó. Se puso de pie lentamente, y se plantó delante de ella. Sus miradas se encontraron por un breve instante, expectación y confusión en los ojos de Faye. Antes de que ella pudiera hacer o decir algo, en un impulso, Spike la abrazó y sintió el cuerpo de Faye tensarse ante tan sorpresivo gesto. Negándose a responder el abrazo, Faye mantuvo los brazos a ambos costados firmemente. Spike la acercó más a él, y le dijo al oído.

-Te extrañe, gitana.

Eso terminó por doblegarla. Spike la sintió temblar entre sus brazos, y creyendo que era a causa del frío, la cubrió con su abrigo. Faye cerró los ojos, y permitió que el aroma de Spike la envolviera. Lo rodeó con los brazos, y comenzó a llorar. Lloró por primera vez desde que él había vuelto.

-Yo también te extrañe.- le dijo entre sollozos.

Spike la abrazó con fuerza, y se dio cuenta, que lo que sentía por ella era mucho más profundo que simple anhelo.

**¿Qué les pareció? Por favor, háganmelo saber en un _review_.**


End file.
